Posts, piers, and columns are known to be usefully and advantageously mounted or anchored within the sea floor, or upon the floors or beds of lakes or rivers. Such posts, piers, and columns facilitate anchored attachments of ties, chains, and tethers for securing boats and barges. Such posts, piers, and columns also provide foundation support for submerged equipment and structures.
At great depths, such piers and columns are typically difficult to install. The instant inventive anchoring apparatus advantageously automatically self-installs as a sea floor, lake floor, or river bed anchor post, column, or pier by incorporating within and as a part of the column, automatic bore drilling, and vertical positioning and stabilizing structures.